


Sinful Song

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Crowe pulled back so she could meet Aranea’s hopeful expression with a sensuous smirk. “You just want your hands on my ass.”Aranea laughed, quick and bright. “You don’t?”Aranea asks Crowe to try something new.





	Sinful Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!
> 
> Edited to add: Now that authors have been revealed, I will add a thank you to @aliatori for her beta-san eyes, and to @stopmopingstarthoping for helping me brainstorm some new Aracrowe head canons. <3

Crowe sat on the wide window-seat, her legs drawn up and arms wrapped around them. She was cocooned in a soft blanket, watching the snow falling. The ghost of a smile canted her lips and her dark eyes were soft and unfocused as she enjoyed the quiet serenity of the moment.

The door crashed open, breaking the mood. That was okay; the whirlwind of vibrant energy known as her girlfriend striding into their apartment more than made up for the interruption.

“You’re late,” Crowe observed, even as she rose from her seat and padded across the room to kiss Aranea’s cheek. Her blanket fell to the floor, forgotten.

“No shit,” Aranea snarked, winding her arms around Crowe’s waist and drawing her in for a more thorough kiss before stepping back and giving her a lingering once-over.

There was a time when Crowe would have been embarrassed for Aranea to find her wearing her rattiest pajamas, but that time had long since passed. Now Crowe merely noticed the way her beloved’s jade green eyes lit up as they slid from her face to her bare toes and back again, lingering at certain points with such heat in their depths Crowe fancied she could feel the look like a palpable touch. With a quirk of one chestnut brow, Crowe returned the scrutiny, starting at Aranea’s black patent leather heels and slowly making her way up to that sharp-featured face she so loved. She was torn between making eye contact and tracing the lines of Aranea’s crimson-painted lips with her gaze, and the lips won.

Six, but Crowe wanted that mouth on her. _Now_ , please.

She leaned in for another kiss, then another, and things got progressively hotter between them. Aranea’s skirt suit was discarded along with Crowe’s worn flannel pants, leaving the former in a matching ruby red bra and panties, the latter in a faded tank top and white cotton briefs.

Crowe slid her hands up the naked curve of Aranea’s spine until she could coil them in the short, silvery fall of her girlfriend’s hair, tugging her close for another passionate kiss. Aranea moaned as the kiss broke, and smattered small kisses along Crowe’s cheekbone until she reached her ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Wanna try something new?” Aranea purred before nibbling her way down the line of Crowe’s neck.

“What did you have in mind?” Crowe asked breathily, tipping back her head to spill aside messy brown hair and give Aranea better access to her throat.

“I know you hated it when I caned you. And you didn’t like my singletail much better. But… maybe I could spank you?” Aranea sounded surprisingly shy, and Crowe found that absolutely endearing.

It was true Crowe hadn’t enjoyed her previous times on the receiving end of impact play. She preferred to dish it out, and indulge in things like shibari when she bottomed. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t open to trying new things; she was well aware there was a difference between ‘thud’ and ‘sting’, and since Aranea preferred to use sharp instruments when she topped, they hadn’t played in the other end of the sensation spectrum yet.

All of this mulling happened in mere seconds, and then Crowe pulled back so she could meet Aranea’s hopeful expression with a sensuous smirk. “You just want your hands on my ass.”

Aranea laughed, quick and bright. “You don’t?”

“Fair point.” Crowe leaned in to nip at Aranea’s full lower lip. “We can try it. I know my safeword. How do you wanna do this?” She skimmed her palms up Aranea’s sides, letting her fingers brush the sides of her breasts. As nice as the lace of the bra felt beneath her touch, Crowe itched to feel Aranea’s skin.

“Why don’t we,” Aranea kissed Crowe’s right cheek, “take this”, her left, “into the bedroom?” The question finished, Aranea’s lips fused to Crowe’s hungrily, and Crowe felt heat coil deep inside her in response.

“Let’s,” Crowe breathed, sliding her fingers from Aranea’s hair over the ivory curves of her shoulders and down her wiry arms until she could clasp her hands.

They staggered from the living room to the bedroom, a tangle of smooth limbs and groping hands, the silence of the night punctuated by their kisses and panted breaths.

Crowe giggled when Aranea pushed her so that the backs of her thighs bumped into the mattress. Twining her arms tightly around her lover’s waist, she shifted her weight deliberately, preparing to toss Aranea onto the bed, impatient to get her hands on her. “None of that.” Aranea’s drawl was amused, olive eyes glittering with humor as she regarded Crowe. “Turn around and lean forward, hands on the bed.”

Crowe felt unexpectedly nervous as she followed the command, bracing her palms shoulder width apart, watching them sink into the plushness of their blanket. She wondered if she was supposed to take off her underwear or assume a more provocative position, but decided to just follow the orders she was given.

She knew Aranea would make it worth her while.

Crowe gasped when she felt a firm hand slide up her thigh, fingertips brushing her pussy in what must have been a calculated gesture, before a palm cupped her left asscheek, squeezing roughly.

_Smack._

Okay, that hadn’t hurt as much as Crowe had thought it might. It was different than the cane and whip, different than the hated crop. Aranea’s wide palm spread the pain over a larger area than the targeted bite of those stingier instruments, and she liked the intimacy of it being her girlfriend’s hand striking her rather than a toy.

Plus, it went both ways. Crowe’s ass might get sore, but so would Aranea’s palm.

_Smack. Smack. Smacksmacksmack._

Crowe’s ass was starting to ache, but she was surprised to find she was growing aroused. The way Aranea caressed the curve of her bottom between strikes didn’t hurt, her touch dipping just low enough to almost touch her intimately before teasingly lifting for the next spank.

“You okay, baby?” Aranea’s voice sounded from directly next to Crowe’s ear, her hot breath puffing out against Crowe’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Crowe cooed. “Give me more.”

Oh. Aranea _did_.

After checking in verbally, Aranea hooked her fingers in the waistband of Crowe’s underwear and drew them down, helping Crowe to step clear of the white cotton. Those warm hands - heated as much as Crowe’s ass from the play - slid over Crowe’s flanks, caressing the flare of her hips and dip of her waist, tickling over her ribs as Aranea slid them beneath the tank top to cup Crowe’s breasts. Crowe moaned when Aranea thumbed her nipples until they grew into hard points, then pinched them before releasing her tits and pausing a moment.

“Here we go,” was the only warning Crowe received before both of Aranea’s hands slapped down against her exposed ass.

The feel of Aranea’s calloused palms against her skin was as intoxicating as the loud sound of flesh striking flesh. Crowe’s ass burned as hot as Ifrit’s heart, and she wondered how crimson her pale skin was painted by her lover’s ministrations.

The blows were raining down steadily now, and Crowe had figured out a way to breathe with them. Inhale, _smack_. Exhale, _smack_. It was a brutal cadence, and she sank into it like the arms of a lover. The steady burn of the pain was a heady duet with the pounding of her heart and gasping pants of her breath.

But she was completely unprepared when one of Aranea’s hands slipped between her legs, clever fingers sliding along the seam of Crowe’s pussy, collecting the juices gathering there.

“‘Nea,” Crowe moaned, rocking her hips back to try and get more of that delicious touch.

“You’re being so good for me,” Aranea purred approvingly, sliding a finger within Crowe’s core.

Crowe mewled and wiggled her ass. “I can take more for you. But please don’t stop touching me, it feels so good!” She arched her back, pressing her breasts to the bed and offering up her bottom, inadvertently succeeding at drawing Aranea further into her cunt.

A throaty chuckle was Aranea’s reply, that finger thrusting with excruciating slowness. Her other hand slapped down on the hot curve of Crowe’s ass in a contrapuntal rhythm.

“Greedy,” Aranea admonished when Crowe reared off the bed and ground back against her hand.

“Dammit, ‘Nea,” Crowe whimpered. “I want you. I _need_ you.”

Aranea slapped both hands down sharply against Crowe’s ass, causing the cheeks to jiggle so forcefully that Crowe moaned. It hurt so good. But she was done with pain play. She wanted her girlfriend in bed and she wanted her _now_.

Enough was enough. Crowe pushed off the bed and turned, wrapping her muscular arms around Aranea’s waist and leaning in for a kiss. It wasn’t a pretty kiss; this was more teeth than lips, more hunger than tenderness.

Impatient now, Crowe slid her hands up Aranea’s back and unclasped her bra. She was in too much of a hurry to discard the crimson lace, instead merely sliding her hands beneath the cups until she found soft flesh. Bowing down, Crowe sucked one nipple into her mouth, pulling on it until it was hard. She gave it a nip as she ran her hands over Aranea’s firm abdomen, grasping the edge of her panties and ripping.

“Hey! I liked those,” Aranea laughed, moving closer so she could nip at Crowe’s neck.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Crowe vowed, cupping Aranea’s cunt with one hand. She dipped a fingertip into her slit and felt her lips curve in satisfaction at how hot and wet her girlfriend’s core felt against her touch.

They somehow made it onto the bed, which simplified matters. Crowe straddled Aranea’s hips, grinning down at her lasciviously. She turned, presenting her girlfriend with her very red ass, and coming face to cunt with one of her favorite sights: her lover’s folds, glistening with arousal.

Crowe dove in, too aroused to try and ply the skillful knowledge she’d acquired over the course of their relationship. She slid her hands under Aranea’s ass to give it a squeeze, and then used the fingers of one hand to tug her lips apart, revealing her erect clit. Flicking it with her tongue elicited the most debauched noise from Aranea, so Crowe did it again and again.

She never grew tired of the sinful song of Aranea’s pleasure.

Her other hand came up until Crowe could push two fingertips against Aranea’s entrance, teasing but not pushing inside, not yet. Crowe knew full well how excruciating and amazing that was, since Aranea was doing the exact same thing to her, the little minx.

Aranea licked long and slow over the seam of Crowe’s pussy, and Crowe rewarded her by sinking her fingers inside her to the first knuckle.

A sharp slap connected with Crowe’s ass and she gasped, her tongue going still against Aranea’s center.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Aranea snapped, and something about her tone lanced like liquid fire straight to Crowe’s core. She went back to her self-appointed task with abandon, swirling her tongue around Aranea’s clit as her fingers plunged in and out. Aranea returned the favor, lapping at Crowe’s slit while she finger fucked her.

Just as Crowe felt herself start to tense, her entire body going taut as she chased her release, Aranea withdrew her hand. Crowe keened in frustration and lifted her mouth off of Aranea to ask petulantly, “Why’d you stop?”

“I _still_ didn’t tell you that you could,” Aranea drawled, her voice husky, and this time Crowe wasn’t surprised when she was spanked. “Back to it, baby.”

Crowe lowered her lips and tongue back to her lover’s intimate flesh, expecting to feel Aranea mirror her actions again. She felt tiny tremors in Aranea’s thighs, a sure sign she was getting close. Surely she wasn’t gonna leave Crowe hanging. That wasn’t their kink.

_Slap!_ Crowe yelped against Aranea’s cunt, not having expected more pain since she’d ‘followed orders’. Her yelp amalgamated into a moan when one of Aranea’s long-fingered hands tugged open the folds of her pussy a moment before she felt a tongue on her clit.

But rather than using her other hand to fuck her again, Aranea continued to spank Crowe.

Surprisingly, the combination of pain and pleasure was really doing it for Crowe. She felt herself racing towards her peak faster than ever before, and it was quickly a struggle for her to keep any sort of rhythm in her own attentions.

Crowe felt the sudden tension in Aranea seconds before she exploded. Aranea always got so very, deliciously wet when she came, and this was no exception. Crowe lapped up as much of those salty-sweet juices as she could, while carefully avoiding Aranea’s clit so she didn’t over-stimulate her.

But she did keep finger-fucking her, Crowe’s own excitement intensified by the way Aranea clamped down rhythmically around her fingers.

And Aranea didn’t stop either, licking and sucking at Crowe’s clit while continuing to deliver sharp slaps against the luscious curve of her ass.

“Come for me!” Aranea commanded, sinking her teeth into the softness of Crowe’s thigh.

And that was enough. Crowe came so hard, she saw starbursts explode in kaleidoscopic patterns behind her eyelids. She howled, rocking her hips back, and _now_ Aranea stopped spanking, stopped licking, and just gave Crowe the fucking she craved.

Crowe lost track of time. She forgot to keep touching her girlfriend and collapsed over Aranea’s legs, a trembling, sticky mess while Aranea coaxed a second orgasm from her body. She was unashamed of the way she screamed, knowing Aranea liked it when she was loud - and even if Crowe _had_ minded, she didn’t think she could have held back in that passionate moment.

After, Aranea carefully shifted Crowe off of her and rolled over so that they could cuddle, arms thrown haphazardly across each others’ waists, sweaty foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.

“That was…”

“Yeah.” Crowe pressed a sloppy kiss to Aranea’s cheek.

“We gotta do that again.” Aranea turned and captured Crowe’s lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

“Damn straight,” Crowe agreed after they parted. She drew back to lock sparkling brown eyes on those of deep jade.

“But next time… I’m the one doing the spanking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And special thanks to the event organizers for putting this exchange together!


End file.
